The present invention relates to a garment of the type including a collar/lapel which is formed by folding a part of the boundary area between a body and a flyback and more particularly to a garment which assures that the collar and lapel will not loose its shape and will not bend backwardly.
Generally, a garment of the type including a collar which is formed by folding the boundary area of a seam between a body and a flyback is produced using flexible cloth material as base material. However, it is difficult to form the collar in good shape by using merely such flexible cloth material. For this reason there is already provided a garment which is produced by fitting a bias interfacing to an area which will become a collar later, in order to form a collar which will not loose its shape with the aid of the bias interfacing, as disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 34528/19982 and 40423/1985.
Heretofore, the bias interfacing usable for the purpose of maintaing the shape of the collar is fitted to the whole area of the flyback. This is because of the fact that when a bias interfacing is fitted to the body, the latter becomes hard and thereby lacks flexibility. Moreover, the shape of the body can be well maintained by fitting a bias interfacing to the flyback.
However, when a bias interfacing is fitted to the whole area of a flyback and a collar/lapel is then formed by folding back the area where the flyback and the body are superimposed one above another, the flyback side having the interfacing fitted thereto appears on the front surface of the collar/lapel and the body side of cloth material becomes the rear side of the collar/lapel. As a result, the bias interfacing which is more rigid then cloth material functions to bias the collar toward its original state, causing the collar/label to bend inversely.
Further, since the part having the bias interfacing fitted thereto is located on the front surface of the collar, the latter does not have a soft appearance.